


Recording Your Surroundings

by mxoxie



Series: College Camboy [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU where Kokichi and Rantaro are roommates, AU where Rantaro is a camboy, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Camboy!Rantaro, College, College Sex, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Gay Sex, Kokichi Oma - Freeform, Kokichi Ouma - Freeform, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Oumami, Oumami Week, Rantaro Amami - Freeform, Recorded Sex, Recording, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Vibrators, Webcam Sex, Webcams, camboy, danganronpa - Freeform, degrading, handjobs, watching sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxoxie/pseuds/mxoxie
Summary: “Rantaro Amami was a relatively normal college student. He got good grades, his classes weren’t anything short of boring, and his campus gave him more than enough socializing with his peers.So, you’d never suspect he was a cam boy.”AU where Rantaro is a camboy in college and doesn’t know that his roommate Kokichi knows, and has been watching his streams. One day, Kokichi fakes leaving the dorm to come back and watch Rantaro one on one.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Amami Rantaro/Oma Kokichi
Series: College Camboy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957267
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Recording Your Surroundings

**Author's Note:**

> I did my best to write out sex work, so I hope it is satisfactory. This ship needs more attention and I have had this idea for such a long time. Hope you guys enjoy. It’ll be in a series too, the first book having two parts.  
> Also I’m terrible at titles so my apologies.

Rantaro Amami was a relatively normal college student. He got good grades, his classes weren’t anything short of boring, and his campus gave him more than enough socializing with his peers.

So, you’d never suspect he was a cam boy. 

Well, almost nobody would suspect that he was a cam boy. 

He did it for the sole purpose of completing his college, forcing the idea on himself that it was just about money and that he was attractive enough to get enough views on it. But when he first started, he was surprised about how much he really had to learn. 

For one thing, you shouldn’t record with your phone. And despite Rantaro having a decent phone, it didn’t do too good of a job showing off his body. Which he came to realize was rather curvaceous.

Another thing, music and lights are everything. Specially LED lights. Rantaro himself became rather fond of the pink ones recently, but he still cringes whenever he reminisces of his very first stream. Bland yellow light splayed across his face, a shaky camera that he constantly had to re adjust, and not enough angles. Angles really were the highlight of it.

But now everything had changed, especially his shows. In just a few months, he had gone from only five viewers to over five thousand per show, raking in donations for several ‘favors’. And along the way, he was rather in awe about the number of kinks that really existed. But he wasn’t complaining, no, far from it. 

Rantaro prided himself on his figure, which was hidden most of the time by his baggy clothes. He had some muscles, yes, but the curvature of his hips that dipped into a sharp v line and extended outwards to showcase his protruding flesh did wonders for his shows. And the several sets of lingerie made everything even more prominent.

He hadn’t bothered to go on any diets unlike some cammers, and preferred to stay just the way he was. And people really did like how he looked, and he could say the same for himself. 

And, of course, another person agreed. 

Kokichi Oma was mischievous, yes, the reason why he had decided to sneak into Rantaro’s closet a number of times. The first time being because he had heard something between a scream and a moan, and assumed that Rantaro was either being murdered or getting himself off. So he had to watch, of course.

And while in there, he discovered a large variety of lingerie, from black to neon blue, the styles ranging from lace and skimpy to frilly and wide, and he had really wondered how Rantaro had looked in those sets of underwear. How the fabric would hug his hips tightly, and he would be able to squeeze the pale beautiful flesh. 

The toys hadn’t failed him either, vibrators and dildos aligning the shelves, obscured shyly by the baggy clothing that really had no place being together. Kokichi had an urge to just take one and see how Rantaro would react if he walked out of his closet, just holding it, and what he would really do.

Yup, he had a fat raging crush on his roommate. And he wasn’t ashamed. 

The reason why he was lying right now.

“You’re going to class this early?” Rantaro questioned, bringing the cold spoon with cereal to his lips, tapping his feet against the tile of the small college dorm kitchen. “Isn’t most of class postponed?”

“Well, yes. But I have a solo project I’m working on, ya know? So why would I miss it and procrastinate? You know that’s totally nothing like me, Rantaro!” Kokichi giggled devilishly, bringing a finger to his lips, and Rantaro smiled softly. 

“You’re being responsible. I like it.” Rantaro said. Maybe he didn’t intent to sound so raspy, but fuck, Kokichi liked it. Something that always made him dizzy with excitement was Rantaro’s voice, and how it would lower whenever he was serious. The slight rawness to it brought out his character even more, and how did he have the right to be this damn attractive? 

“Oh, thank you. I pride myself on it!” Kokichi sniggered, and he brought a hand down to his own cereal bowl again, scratching his purple locks excitedly. Mostly because he had figured out Rantaro’s schedule; and that he would always record on Monday mornings whenever classes were in session for Kokichi, so he was probably thankful for the fact that he wasn’t going to have to cancel his videos. Kokichi was going to classes, after all. “You know, I think we’re gonna have a super good day! I’ve got to finish my project, and you’re gonna do something, right?” 

Rantaro perked up, and Kokichi swore he saw a slight flush spread across his face. “Uh, excuse me, but what exactly do you mean?” He said the last few words somewhat shakily, laughing a little.

“Well, uh, you’ve probably got something going on. What would you do, being stuck in a house all day, right? So insanely boring!” Kokichi smirked, bringing the cereal to his lips, chewing slyly as he saw Rantaro clearly fidget in his seat. He heard the spoon clatter as he brought it back down the bowl, and stood up abruptly. “Anyways, I gotta go, hehe! Don’t miss me too much, alright Rantaro?”

Rantaro smiled heartedly, and he nodded slowly. “I’ll count on it, Kokichi. Have a good day, okay?” The raspiness of his voice was brought out even more, each word spoken slowly, and he could feel his heart almost burst with need. 

“Got it!” And with one more giggle, Kokichi swiveled towards the door, clutching the small drawstring bag to his side, swinging it open and making a rather dramatic exit. He could hear Rantaro’s lowly chuckle as he shut the door. 

But, of course, he really had no plans to leave. Far from it. He was just counting on it that Rantaro would go to use the bathroom or something and he would be able to sneak in and take his place in his closet that he already set up. He had aligned the arrangement so that the clothes obscured his figure, shoes covering his thighs, and a shelf above him would cast a shadow. The way Rantaro’s room was set up, he was sure he wouldn’t be seen. 

And so he put an ear to the door, listening a little too intently, glad that the door wasn’t open because he knew that he would fall rather quickly if the door did open. He heard a clink, and then a sound of the sink, presumably Rantaro washing the dishes. Woah, camboys are so responsible.

A minute or two passed before he heard a door a little to the left inside of the dorm room open, and the sound of a shower starting. Obviously, he’d count on being clean before he decided to completely reveal himself to a bunch of strangers online, but Kokichi was oddly proud of Rantaro for that. He brought his keychain to the door slowly, his hand shaking, and the thought echoed in his brain that he _couldn’t believe he was actually doing this._ He was going to watch his best friend and roommate slut himself up on a camera, and the tightness in his pants showed that a little too clearly.

Shoving the key in the lock and turning it hastily, he jerked the door open, making sure to open the shoe closet and thrust his bag in there before tiptoeing to Rantaro’s room, keeping his breathing down, his mind beginning to cloud. The shower still ran loudly, and Kokichi began to wonder what type of showers that Rantaro took. Were they lava hot, scalding his back, lighting up those beautiful features? Or did he prefer them on the colder side, making him shiver slightly as the shampoo ran down the sides of his head, his beautiful wavy green hair damp with water. Did he like to cam in the shower, what did he do, did he moan as loudly as he did all those times on his live shows that Kokichi had watched one too many times?

Fuck, don’t cum in your pants already, dumbass. 

Kokichi sighed shakily, and opened Rantaro’s door, eyebrows lifting upwards as he saw that room was already somewhat set up. And he hadn’t seen just how detailed it could really be, because, well, _wow._

Pink led lights adorned the room, the haze washing over the bed that had a pink fuzzy blanket at the ends of it near the bedposts. Lace pillows laid against the headboard, and they were white and black, the three colors surprisingly not clashing at all but instead mixing into boldness and softness, in which Kokichi absolutely adored. The pink light shone over every part of the bed, and Kokichi’s cheeks burned as he saw a small vibrator already placed on the bed, a tripod set up at the edge of the bed connected to a laptop. Kokichi turned his head, seeing that there was a stream already set up, except it was paused. The comments were beginning to flood, and he was _already_ getting donations? How the hell was he so popular? And how much money was he making. Probably a lot, because none of this was cheap. 

Rantaro had made the excuse that he had led lights for the sole reason that he ‘liked them’, and saying that they made him calmer when he slept. Also saying that the soft lowly music that he heard playing was also a way to help him sleep. Totally not because he was fucking himself into the sheets so often. 

Speaking of music, a chime was heard, and the soft melody of piano accompanied by a music box twinkle was playing. It had somewhat of a lofi vibe, fitting to the current scenario.

And Kokichi was extremely excited. 

He heard the shower shut off, and the unmistakable sound of the curtain opening, and panic began to flood his mind. _Shit shit shit, hide!_ If he was caught, it would be way too much of a hassle to explain why he was staring at Rantaro’s setup which totally wasn’t because he was a cam boy. 

Kokichi looked behind him, and saw that the closet was open slightly, so he could peek out without being suspected that he had opened the door on his own. Great, now he could actually get the real thing, and he was way too horny to jack off to his phone screen right about now. Diving into the closet and settling himself in the little spot he had created, he shuffled slightly, deciding to pull down his white pants so he wouldn’t have to take them off in the midst of Rantaro probably going full havoc on his body. 

He heard the door open, and his body stop completely, Rantaro unmistakably entering the room, and the sound of a blow dryer starting. Yeah, he washed his hair, but it was probably gonna still be a little wet. Fuck, that would be hot. Just the thought of Rantaro getting himself off while his slightly damp hair was thrown back along with the rest of his head, and so much more-

“Hey guys. Heh, sorry for the wait.”

And there it was. Rantaro’s deep voice, the slight husk of it making him shiver.

“I’m sure you’re all dying to see me again, and I was too, to be honest. I mean, just look at what I’ve got.” 

Kokichi raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward, looking out of the crack of the door. The closet was to the right of Rantaro’s bed, and he could get a clear view of everything without being seen unless Rantaro craned his head in a rather uncomfortable scenario.

And Rantaro had somehow changed in between Kokichi leaving the dorm and the shower, Kokichi’s heart thumping erratically. A light purple thong hugged the v of his hips that protruded outwards, the flesh peeking out, the sides showcasing his ass prominently. The curve made Kokichi lick his lips absentmindedly, and the thong dug into his ass so the lavender contrasted beautifully with his pale skin. His own arousal was pointing upwards, covered shrewdly by the lace of the underwear, and he had a hand gripping the bedsheets.

“I’m gonna make this stream extra special. Nobody’s here for some time, so I can make sure you guys get all the content you need.” Rantaro’s voice was even more raspy, and he flushed as he brought a hand to his thong, pulling it down slightly so his dick sprung upwards. It was bigger than Kokichi had expected, but well, Rantaro had a nice ass figure. Of course his cock would measure up to that. His hand wrapped around his dick slowly, and he reached his other free hand for the vibrator, bringing it closer before leaning sideways. Kokichi almost choked and dove out of sight as Rantaro leaned in Kokichi’s direction, putting his hand underneath the bed and pulling out a small bottle of lube. He sprung upwards excitedly again, a grin across his face, and he teasingly pulled the rest of the underwear down, his ass now completely bare. The camera was positioned so it was above his body, and Rantaro flaunted his curves, swiveling his hips seductively. And, wow, where did he learn those moves?

“To my regulars, you guys clearly know the drill. But, well, to any newbies. You’re in for a nice treat.” Fuck. The treat was obviously the insanely attractive man in front of him, currently splaying lube across his fingers and moving his hand down slowly to his hole.

He obviously had done this before, and Kokichi had seen those attempts. But god, his reaction was everything. The way his thick dark eyelashes fluttered and his pink lips parted, and his damp hair swung backwards as he cocked his head, his fingers entering his ass, it was all way too fucking hot. He dragged his fingers inwards, and Kokichi marveled at the sight of his normally so put together laid back friend coming completely undone in front of a camera. 

“A-Ah. G-God.” Rantaro stuttered, thrusting his fingers inwards and outwards, eyes flickering to the back of his skull slightly. His knuckles rammed into the base, and presumably brushed against his prostate, because his voice went up an octave higher and he let out a voice somewhere between a scream and a moan. He messily buried his fingers in himself once more, the warmth tightening around him, and Kokichi wondered how he would feel around his cock. How he would probably love to be used like a hole, like a fucking plaything. 

Kokichi found himself moving his own hands to his pants, already pulled down from before, and he hooked a finger under the waistband of his boxers, suppressing a moan as he wrapped a shaky hand around his own cock. His thumb trailed over the tip, already beading with precum, and his mind was exploding as he realized that he was fucking _jerking off to his roommate fingering himself, goddamnit._

“F-Fuck!” Rantaro cried, throwing his head back, and he dove into the sheets, Kokichi’s eyes widening as Rantaro cursed. He actually had never heard him say anything close to a curse, because he was so well spoken. And he hadn’t heard him curse on streams, probably because he didn’t tune in too often. But he wasn’t complaining. He was surprisingly hot as hell when he cursed like that. 

Kokichi ran his hand over his dick again, clamping his hand over his mouth in a measly attempt to stop the pleasure fighting his brain, his mouth scrambling to form any sound at all. But he knew he couldn’t because god fucking damnit he wanted to watch his best friend destroy himself. 

Rantaro hastily pulled his fingers out, a lewd squelching sound making itself heard, and he flushed clearly. He slowly swiveled his hips again, and turned his body so his ass was protruding towards the camera. He smirked devilishly, wiping hair out of his face. And he just looked so dirty. 

Kokichi still couldn’t exactly comprehend that this was happening, that Rantaro Amami was currently about to insert a vibrator into himself, because it really did look like it was about to happen. His slippery fingers grasped the toy, and he didn’t bother lubing it up as it was already slick from his fingers alone, plus the lube leaking out of his puckered anus had to provide some sort of gratification. 

“A-Alright. Keep the donations c-coming guys, haah.” Rantaro screwed his eyes shut, those pretty fucking dark thick eyelashes of his pressing against his cheeks, and he slowly inserted the vibrator into his ass, his mouth opening into a silent moan. 

A switch was at the end of the toy, and Rantaro brushed his finger over it, switching it to the lowest setting. A lowly groan escaped his lips, and his eyes fluttered open slowly, tears beading at his waterline. Because goddamn, he looked so fucking full. Kokichi wanted nothing more than to fill him up even more with his cock and release inside of his dirty ass. 

Kokichi couldn’t stop all the thoughts swirling in his head, all the obscene things he wanted to do to his roommate and best friend, all the ways he wanted to fucking demolish that smile and that beautiful perfect ass. He wanted to grab him by his hands and pin him against the bed and pull down his own fucking pants and thrust his dick in his mouth. He wanted to fuck his throat until he came. He wanted to flip him over and pin his head down to the stupid white pillow on his bed and finger his fat ass relentlessly before fucking him so hard he couldn’t remember his own name. 

And then Kokichi couldn’t keep his mouth shut anymore, and he couldn’t believe how fast his orgasm was coming, and his hand tightened around his cock once, twice, thrice, before he thrusted his hips upwards and clenched his teeth, letting out a broken sound that sounded like a moan and a squeak, and some sort of word was mixed in between them. 

“R-Taro!” He was so thankful that his voice cracked or just faded or whatever because he didn’t even realize how stupid he was for doing this in the first place. Because, while he was still coming down from his high, he had somehow not realized that a shuffle was heard on the bed and then a click of the laptop, and that Rantaro was now standing in front of him, with a look on his face that could only be described as impeccable horror. 

“H-How long were you in… _there?”_

~~  
  
  
~~


End file.
